


Please Don’t Lie to Me

by gocatboygo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Feels, Childhood, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Needs a Hug, Multi, Sad, Sad Ending, Self-Hatred, Suffering Komaeda Nagito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gocatboygo/pseuds/gocatboygo
Summary: Nagito Komaeda had always been happy. He had two loving parents, amazing classmates, and a happy life. Then he tastes despair.(modern setting)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito & Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Devastated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Nagito overhears his parents arguing. And he is... devastated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nagito is seven years old in this fic btw.

“Why don’t you take care of him? He’s your son!”

“Our son!”

Nagito tip-toed down the stairs when he heard his two parents fighting. It was night time, and he couldn’t fall asleep. If his parents realize he was awake at this hour they’d be really mad, so he made sure to be soft in his steps so they wouldn’t hear him. They’ve been yelling a lot recently, and he wanted to figure out what they’ve been arguing so passionately about. 

He stood still in the hallway beside the kitchen entrance where his parents were, and started listening intently.

“He needs help, honey! We can’t just keep having his school call in every afternoon trying to kick him out!”

His father grunted, “Maybe this wouldn’t be such a problem if we treated our demented son from the beginning! Just like I warned, right?”

He heard his mother gasp at his father’s choice of words. 

Her tone lowered a bit, he vaguely heard his mother whisper, “If you don’t keep your volume down, Nagito will wake up and hear you.” 

“Oh now it’s just me?” his father laughed, “Don’t act like your innocent, calling him a pain because of his damned medical bills.” The sound of paper could be heard getting thrown onto the kitchen counter. 

“Stop that right now. This is ridiculous,” she stopped talking for a moment and sighed, “We’ll talk to Nagi after he comes back from school tomorrow and see how he feels about transferring.”

His father turned on the faucet and started cleaning some dishes, “Fine. Do what you want. It’s not like Nagito has a choice. The school’s practically begging for his removal.”

She sighed once again, “Just... do it for our son... please.”

Nagito, wide eyed at this new information, quietly walked back up the stairs and into his room. Once his door closed without a creak, he dropped to his knees and started bawling, his face in his hands. 

He always knew how to keep his crying quiet so his parents wouldn’t hear. He wouldn’t want to be... such a pain. His breaths and cries were ragged. He gasped and sniffled into his sleeve as to mute his noises somewhat.

He never knew his parents thought of him this way. Demented? How cruel! He always thought his father was the fun, easy-going parent. Almost every evening when he came back from work he’d pick him up and swirl him around in the air. Was that all... fake? Nagito cried hard at that, and his stomach felt like it was dropping twenty meters down. 

And what was that about his school asking about his removal? Was he really that troubling and bothersome? He loved going to school and seeing his teachers. His classmates never really seemed to get along with him, but Nagito never picked a fight with anyone. Maybe now after he’ll be removed, they’ll be relieved that a annoyance like him was out of sight. That must be what he was, right? 

He closed in on himself more. This was all just too hard to take in. His classmates, his teachers, his parents... they all must hate him so much!

Nagito heard the sound of steps heading up the stairs. He bolted for his bed. He laid down with his face stuffed into his pillow to hide his crying, and his front was turned away from his bedroom door, just in case. 

He tried to calm his breathing, and pretended to be asleep as his mother walked in. 

He could sense her looming over him. She sighed, caressing his hair and softly stroking the bone on his cheek. 

“I love you, Nagi,” she whispered, as if she didn’t want to wake him up even though he was very much awake. She pulled the covers over him more and planted a light kiss on his cheek. With that, she left his room and soundly closed his door. 

Please don’t lie to me, Mommy.


	2. Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda goes to school.

Nagito woke up the next morning, and the memory of last night immediately hit him. He sighed heavily. There was weird, sad feeling at the pit of his stomach. No, don’t cry. 

He eyed his school uniform that hung in his closet. How embarrassing that he had been going to school when his teachers and peers don’t even like him. He’d usually be upbeat in the morning since he loved going to school. But now, he felt worthless. 

His mother opened his bedroom door, “Nagi, it’s time for- oh you’re already up. Get changed quickly, I made pancakes for breakfast! With sprinkles too!” She gave him a big smile and made sure her voice was extra cheery. 

All Nagito could manage was a weak smile in return. He couldn’t seem to fake a bigger one after what he’s learned last night. His mother seemed to catch on to his change in behavior, as her smile faltered a bit, but she immediately dismissed it.

“Well, let’s hurry before the food gets cold.” She left his room and closed his door. 

Reluctantly, he got out of bed and walked to closet. He should probably act like everything was okay even though he was rather sad. If his parents found out he overheard them talking about him they would probably be... angry at him or something. He didn’t want to be more of a pain. 

He pulled on his small black shorts, and green sweater with his elementary school’s crest on it for what would probably be the last time. I mean, if his parents were going to talk to him about transferring this afternoon it’ll probably be his last day at his school today. He felt like crying. But he shook his head. Grabbing his school bag, he left his room and slowly made his descent towards the kitchen. 

He saw his father signing some papers, and his mother was preparing the table. And just like she said, there was a stack of pancakes waiting for him. Perhaps this sight would have excited him a couple days prior, but now, all he could do was try not to break down. 

“Nagito! Come here and give daddy a hug!” His father’s arms opened wide and he had a big smile on his face. Part of him almost believed it was real. No. This isn’t true. He definitely hated him. 

Still, he slowly walked to his father and gave him a nervous hug.

He definitely noticed something was off, but unlike his mother, he asked, “Hm? Something wrong, Nagito?”

I spent all night crying. “I didn’t sleep well.”

“Aww my poor son,” he replied, caressing his cheek, “We’ll put you to bed early tonight with your favorite TV show on. How does that sound?”

“Okay.”

He noticed his parents eyeing each other with worry at the corner of his eye as he ate. He slumped further into his seat. The sprinkles didn’t taste so sweet anymore. 

~

He sat in his car, looking longingly out the window. His mother was taking him to school today, and he couldn’t help but notice her peering at him every few minutes through the rear-view mirror. He just wanted to disappear. Maybe his parents would like that. Perhaps they would be relieved. 

They pulled up at the front of the school, and all Nagito gave was a worn-out, ‘Bye Mom’ as he closed the car door, not even waiting for his mother’s response, not even looking back as he walked to wave goodbye to his mother. 

He kept his head down as he walked down the hallway of his soon-to-be old school. He almost bumped into a few older kids, who all gave him dirty glares. How he just wanted to leave already. 

Believe me please. I don’t want me here as much as you don’t want me here. 

He walked into his homeroom and sat at his assigned seat. He never noticed this before, but his desk seemed to be the furthest one away from the teacher’s desk. Huh. So his teachers really did hate him. He laid his forehead down and breathed. Just try and forget...

“Komaeda! Head up!”

Nagito jolted up at his name being called. He looked around to see his classmates laughing and snickering at him. Even Hinata, his old bestfriend. A few months ago, Hinata decided to stop eating lunch with him and started to sit with Souda and Nanami. His reason being was well, Nagito was ‘weird’ now, and Hinata sticking by him was causing him to get picked on too. He was probably right to do that. Nagito was absolutely shameful to be around. 

So during lunch time, he walked away to the boys bathroom instead of the cafeteria. He walked into a stall and cried. He pulled at his disgusting hair and let the tears fall. This was all too much. He wished he hadn’t listened into his parent’s argument. He could’ve still been blissfully unaware right now. 

No. He deserved this. This was just the truth. And he was just having a hard time accepting it. Truly bothersome. 

Once his tears stopped, and he was sure the red on his face had disappeared, he left the bathroom. He went into his empty classroom, and just sat there, waiting for class to start up again.


End file.
